6 regras para 7 encontros
by procopias
Summary: Há coisas que você simplesmente não pode dizer na primeira vez que sai com alguém. Outras que só na terceira já são mais ou menos toleráveis. Se conseguir chegar à quinta, já tem um leque de possibilidades. Os primeiros encontros de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, e tentativas de se ater às regras. wolfstar, universo alternativo.


**seis regras para sete encontros**

 **Os personagens citados nesta história pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A gente só tá aqui pra se divertir mesmo.**

 **Então, pessoal. Eu tava com essa ideia pra uma fic wolfstar há um tempo, aí tive um surto de inspiração nos últimos 2 dias e o primeiro capítulo saiu do forno. Vão ser 7, cada um contando sobre um encontro do Sirius e do Remus e mostrando um pouquinho do desenvolvimento da relação deles. Alguns vão ser fluffy comédia romântica, outros com um draminha aqui e ali. Esse capítulo vai ser bem o comecinho da relação desses dois. A ideia veio quando vi uma thread no twitter que eram literalmente as regrinhas que eu uso aqui, aí pensei "EI ACHO QUE ISSO RENDE UMA FIC" e cá estamos.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 **primeiro.**

Remus Lupin e Sirius Black já se conhecem há algum tempo quando Remus finalmente chama Sirius para tomar uma cerveja naquele bar novo que todo mundo anda comentando. Pelo sorriso meio constrangido de Remus, o fato de ele ter começado a frase com "já faz um tempo que eu queria perguntar isso" e, principalmente, _não_ ter terminado o pedido com um "eu chamei o resto do pessoal também", Sirius percebe certas _intenções._

Os dois se conheceram há algumas semanas, em uma festa surpresa para a melhor amiga de Remus. Desde então, têm se esbarrado em bares e quaisquer saídas que envolvem a dita melhor amiga e seu novo namorado, que, por sua vez, é o melhor amigo de Sirius.

\- Claro. Te busco sexta-feira às 8? – Sirius responde, com um sorriso.

\- Isso! – Remus parece animado na mesma medida que desconcertado. Talvez não esperasse um "sim" tão enfático. Sirius só consegue pensar que _merda, ele é uma gracinha._ \- Oito está ótimo. Você sabe onde eu moro?

\- Eu já fui na sua casa, lembra? Buscar a câmera do James. Seu gato não quis sair do meu colo.

\- Ah. Sim. – O desconcerto se intensifica.

Claro que ele se lembra. Foi quando Sirius elogiou a camiseta do Velvet Underground que ele estava usando, e se sentou no sofá próximo à janela para fumar enquanto Remus procurava a câmera que James Potter emprestou para Lily Evans que, por sua vez, esqueceu na casa de Remus. Sirius lhe ofereceu um cigarro quando ele voltou à sala, e comentou sobre os livros empilhados na mesa de canto. Remus não soube dizer se a conversa que se seguiu foi uma discussão ou um flerte. Talvez os dois.

Sirius tem _certeza_ de que esse incidente de dias atrás foi um flerte, o que acaba sendo uma das razões pelas quais ele diz sim. A segunda razão é que ele raramente recusa um convite para beber.

A terceira é que não sair com Remus Lupin seria uma puta oportunidade perdida.

 **No primeiro encontro, você pode confortavelmente trazer à tona o assunto de que não transa tem tempo (às vezes a pessoa até acha fofo).**

Remus tem algumas normas internalizadas sobre o que é permitido fazer ou dizer em cada encontro, de acordo com a intimidade construída. Não que vá absolutamente desprezar alguém que desrespeite essas pequenas e específicas regras – só prefere não arriscar deixar _a outra pessoa_ desconfortável. Ele as estabeleceu algum tempo atrás, e tem dado certo até agora. Não que faça muita diferença, já que no momento está solteiro e a caminho de um primeiro encontro com alguém que pode muito bem quebrar todo o seu sistema.

A moto de Sirius Black estaciona em frente ao seu prédio às oito e sete da noite, e _puta merda, ele é realmente muito bonito,_ Remus pensa quando Sirius tira o capacete e lhe oferece um sorriso e um "boa noite". Ele dá um tapinha convidativo na garupa da moto e o ajuda a colocar o capacete, rindo da dificuldade e frustração de Remus.

\- Prontinho pra viagem – Sirius sorri novamente antes de colocar o próprio capacete e Remus subir atrás dele na moto, sorrindo também. Não que Sirius possa ver, mas ele ainda tem uma noite inteira de sorrisos e olhares pela frente.

Os dois conseguem um lugar no lado de fora, e há aquele contrato silencioso de se sentar em lados opostos da mesa antes da garçonete trazer as duas cervejas – "vou ficar só nessa, porque hoje, excepcionalmente, sou o motorista da vez", Sirius diz.

\- Então suponho que essa seja uma ocasião excepcional? – Remus responde, e logo se arrepende. Sim, ele tomou a iniciativa de chamar Sirius para sair, mas ainda estão nos primeiros 10 minutos do encontro e-

\- É, acho que sim. – Sirius sorri de lado ao ver Remus corar e dá um gole na cerveja antes de acender um cigarro.

\- Acho que é pra mim também. Quer dizer, eu não vou a um encontro faz um tempo, então... – _Isso, Remus, exponha sua falta de jeito e ainda saia já supondo que pra ele isso é um encontro._

\- Então eu carrego grandes responsabilidades. Tipo não te traumatizar. Mas pode confirmar, tenho uma taxa de 80% de aprovação em encontros. – Remus sorri, um pouco mais relaxado, e bebe um pouco mais da cerveja. Essa seria uma das ocasiões em que ele precisaria se alcoolizar para não ficar constrangido o tempo inteiro? _Pelo menos ele concordou que é um encontro._

\- Ah, mas agora você elevou as expectativas ainda mais.

\- Então elas já estavam altas? – Sirius levanta uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, quer dizer, é _você,_ e como eu já disse, eu queria te chamar há um tempo. E agora você me manda essas estatísticas? – Mais um gole. _Já larguei pra Deus, então qual o problema de ser descarado?_

 _-_ Há _quanto tempo,_ exatamente? – Sirius parece intrigado e satisfeito, o sorriso nos lábios quando leva a garrafa a eles.

\- Essa resposta é obrigatória?

\- Só se você quiser. Mas eu gostaria de saber.

\- É pra ser sincero, né? – ele passa a mão pelos cabelos e suspira – Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, na festa da Lils.

\- É, naquele dia eu estava particularmente bonito. – Remus revira os olhos, não escondendo o sorriso. – Você também.

\- Eu? Eu estava acabado naquela festa, em todos os sentidos. – Sirius dá de ombros.

\- Larga mão dessa falsa modéstia, Remus. E pode ser que "acabado" seja o meu tipo.

\- Isso é uma sugestão de que eu devo ficar bêbado igual fiquei lá? – Remus acena para o garçom, pedindo mais uma cerveja.

\- Não foi necessariamente esse sentido de "acabado" que eu pensei.

\- Ah, então eu não devia ter tomado banho. – o conjunto da risada de Sirius com mais um gole na cerveja deixa Remus mais leve.

\- Eu acredito que você deve ser naturalmente cheiroso, pra ser sincero. – Remus cora.

\- É, quando não estou fedendo a suor e cerveja barata, posso até ser agradável.

\- Mal posso esperar pra saber.

Sirius dar em cima dele daquele jeito é um alívio, como se estivesse o guiando em uma dança. Remus passou tanto tempo sem ficar com qualquer pessoa que se sente com a experiência amorosa-sexual de um menino de 15 anos. Tudo o que pode fazer é seguir o fluxo.

Então ele muda de assunto.

Conversam sobre Lily e James, e como conheceram os amigos; Sirius conta da faculdade, e como a única certeza que tem é do que _não quer_ fazer (Direito ou Administração, as duas opções que seus pais haviam lhe dado), e não desgruda os olhos de Remus enquanto ele fala apaixonadamente sobre Literatura e como planeja ser professor.

Sirius não sabe se tem um fraco por gente empolgada com o que faz ou se seu fraco é por Remus Lupin. Decide pelos dois.

Remus conta sobre sua primeira paixonite adolescente, e como se declarar para o garoto lhe transformou do "menino quieto meio excluído" para "menino que todos queriam conhecer, mas ninguém queria ser amigo". Fala sobre quando saiu do armário para os pais, e o "a gente já sabia" amigável que o deixou de queixo caído. Sirius conta sobre quando sua mãe o expulsou de casa e ele foi morar com James, e como os Potter eram praticamente sua família.

\- Nossa, me desculpa. Eu falando aqui de como minha mãe dizer "a gente já sabia" foi frustrante, e você foi expulso. Uau.

\- Sem problemas. Não é como se tivesse saído tudo às mil maravilhas pra você também. Quer dizer, eu era mais ou menos popular na escola. – Sirius pôs sua mão sobre a de Remus, apoiada na mesa.

\- Você já era bonito assim na época do colégio?

\- Olha, para avaliar isso você teria que me olhar com olhos de adolescente.

\- Cuja percepção do que é beleza é meio distorcida.

\- Bem, essa percepção me garantiu um namoradinho na época, então me dou por satisfeito.

Remus se segura para não responder _bem, sua beleza atual pode te garantir um namoradinho agora,_ então faz um comentário sobre a música tocando no bar, um hit da sua áurea adolescência, e Sirius discorda - logo estão debatendo e Remus percebe que a vez na sua casa foi, sim, um flerte. O que leva a outra discussão sobre Amy Winehouse ser música para transar ou chorar.

\- Qual é, _You Know I'm No Good_ é muito sexy.

\- Se você quer chorar enquanto goza, claro.

\- Mas aquele ritmo! O jazz! O namorado que ela descreve! A parte do banheiro!

\- Sim, o ritmo é muito bom, mas aquela letra sobre auto sabotagem e dor martelando na sua cabeça talvez não ajudem muito.

\- Sirius, tudo tem um contexto. Às vezes é apropriado.

\- Sim, após um término porque você traía o namorado e usava cocaína sem contar pra ele. – Remus revira os olhos e chama o garçom.

\- É, talvez eu esteja por fora mesmo.

\- Como assim?

\- Por fora do tipo de música que os jovens andam escutando enquanto fodem. Deve fazer uns três CDs da Rihanna que eu não transo. – Ele percebe o olhar um pouco incrédulo de Sirius enquanto bebe sua quarta cerveja. – O que foi?

O moreno balança a cabeça.

\- É só que você é gracinha demais.

\- Ah... é. Obrigado. – Remus sorri sem entender muito bem. Faz algum tempo que ele foi pego de surpresa com o pé de Sirius roçando na sua perna, e agora já retribui.

O bar fecha a 1 da manhã sob protestos de alguns dos clientes. Remus insiste em pagar ("você bebeu só uma cerveja, eu bebi três. Ou quatro? Me empresta a conta."), e logo os dois estão de mãos dadas, andando até onde a moto estava estacionada. Remus não espera Sirius soltar os capacetes para puxá-lo para um beijo, que o outro retribuiu com vontade.

\- Então era isso que você queria fazer há um tempo? – Sirius pergunta entre os beijos, puxando Remus para encostá-lo na parede.

\- Um-hum – Remus pode sentir o sorriso de Sirius com sua quase-resposta, e afunda as mãos nos cabelos dele. Ele não sabe dizer por quanto tempo ficam ali, aqueles braços o envolvendo e beijos no pescoço, boca, rosto, e o cheiro de Sirius é _tão bom-_

\- Vamos – e Sirius interrompe o beijo, deixando um Remus incrédulo encostado no muro – vou te levar pra casa.

\- Mas... a gente... Você não gostou? - ele pega um dos capacetes e coloca em Remus.

\- Claro que gostei. Só não quero continuar numa rua deserta, sendo que posso te levar pra casa. – Sirius já montou na motocicleta.

\- Ah. Sim. É. – Remus sobe na garupa, passando os braços ao redor da cintura de Sirius.

Quando param em frente ao prédio e Remus desce da moto, Sirius lhe dá um longo beijo de despedida, que Remus interrompe com uma pergunta e um sorriso sugestivo.

\- Mas você não ia me levar até em casa?

* * *

 **E aí, gostaram? Eu shipo esses dois demais, mas é a primeira vez que escrevo algo mais ou menos completo sobre eles. Então ainda fica aquele "será se fiz certo?"**  
 **Enfim, o segundo capítulo ainda não tem previsão porque eu tô tentando focar em 5 Sentidos de Lily e uma outra one-shot wolfstar, mas juro que esse mês ainda sai!**  
 **Reviews, seja com críticas ou elogios, são muitíssimo bem-vindas.**  
 **Aquele abraço!**


End file.
